


Except sleeping with you

by Itsomnambulist



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Deal with a Devil, Desperation, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Dinners, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Morning Wood, Movie Night, Nightmares, Omorashi, Scars, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Wet Dream, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe begin to have a much closer relationship from that first kiss on the beach, even though they have not yet reached a name for their relationship. That has made Lucifer's vulnerability grow, made him more vulnerable than ever. Mainly he had only noticed a change in the fact that his bladder was now functional around Chloe, somewhat humiliating but bearable. But the new problem is the nightmares about his past that keep him awake, or in this case, what make his dreams a little wetter. And when Chloe decides to invite him to spend the night with her, the devil panics.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Except sleeping with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/gifts).



> In this case, the idea for the fic was given to me by one of my favorite Lucifer omo writers, Castiel Morningstar, so thank you very much, I hope you enjoy it.

Lucifer had spent the night at Chloe's, brought dinner, and playing monopoly. He had been there for about 5 hours, but they had seemed like minutes, and he was enjoying game nights immensely. He had drunk quite a bit with dinner and also during the night in general, he had gone to the bathroom right after arriving at Chloe's house, but had not used it again during the night.

Right now his bladder was pretty full, but he didn't feel the need yet, so he had played down it.

He never felt like peeing when he was alone, so he supposed that by walking away from Chloe when he went home he would get over it. So he grabbed his coat and said goodbye to both girls before heading home.

He was exhausted, he had been having recurring nightmares almost every night since the week that his vulnerability with Chloe had increased, the same week that he started needing to use his bladder continuously.

He didn't always dream the same thing, but from time to time the dreams would repeat themselves. From his father throwing him out of the Silver City, which was his home, and leaving him alone and scared in hell; until dreaming that his brothers died in front of his eyes without being able to avoid it; even Uriel's death under his own hands looped over and over again.

The night before he had dreamed of his mother, they were both walking through an empty place talking, when suddenly the ground split in two and his mother fell to the bottom, dying, while Lucifer was not able to take his hand, looking her in the eyes filled with tears as he lost sight of her little by little, until she just disappeared.

He had woken up at five in the morning, completely sweaty and agitated, and his first reaction upon waking, despite knowing it had been a nightmare, had been to cry over the loss of his mother.

He had gone to see Dr. Martin several times since all this had started, but he had only mentioned the nightmares in one of those sessions, without actually telling her what was happening in them. He had focused on continuing to discuss his love problems with the Detective.

That night as soon as he got home, he had had a drink and enjoyed it alone sitting at the bar, still with the pleasant feeling of the recent company of Chloe and her child, but also fearing what kind of disturbing nightmare would hit him tonight. He had to get up early, so he put down his glass and went to his room.

He slowly removed his suit and slipped into one of his most comfortable pajamas, hoping it would help him have a good night. He didn't have to try too hard to fall asleep, the simple contact with the sheets and the incredible exhaustion that he felt caused him to collapse on the bed in less than five minutes.

Although Lucifer was not aware that his bladder was full, he believed that far from the Detective he was not vulnerable, and attributed the throbbing sensation to simple sexual frustration that he was too tired to satisfy.

4:00 AM

Lucifer woke up screaming as he had been doing lately, his eyes filled with tears of terror and his hair tousled. His breathing was racing and his heart was pounding like it was going to jump out of his chest, none of his previous nightmares had been that strong. He was still tired and weirdly uncomfortable from all the sweating, though actually... it didn't feel like sweat, it had been a harsh nightmare, but not to feel like he just got out of the shower.

For a moment he thought he might have had a wet dream, but it didn't feel as good as it should, and then he contemplated a much more terrifying possibility. He did not want to check it, because deep down he knew what had happened, but at some point he would have to, and his clothes felt very uncomfortable, especially around the frontal area.

He lifted the covers a bit and froze, turned pale and muttered to himself: "no, no, no, it can't be, this shouldn't happen." He says, putting his hands to his head, ruffling his hair and feeling with the palm of his hand the front of his pants, completely soaked, as well as the bed.

Sure enough, he had peed the bed.

It was not possible, he was the devil, Chloe was not around, and he was an adult, he was not a small child, but he had wet the bed as if he was.

It seems that the urge to pee that has grow in his bladder when he was with Chloe persisted even though she was not with him, although it would have been much better to know that before he had "an accident".

Shame, disgust, panic, and humiliation ran through his body like never before. But then he felt the need of hide the evidence, maybe if no one saw it, he could forget about it and act normally, maybe this would be as if it had never happened.

He told himself as he got out of bed and checked the disaster from another perspective, he had peed a lot, more than it had seemed at first, although it was logical, he had not exactly cut himself with wine the night before, and alcohol is one of the biggest diuretics out there. But it was so obvious and he was so ashamed... he felt so bad about it.

He began by removing his pajama top that luckily hadn't really gotten wet, then he pulled down his pants, completely soaked and even slightly stuck to his legs. The chill of the wetness ran through his entire body as soon as he took them off, since the urine had already cooled down, it must have happened at least an hour ago. Finally he took off his boxers, which were light gray, but now they had gone completely dark, almost black.

He curled up the clothes and tossed them to the side of the room, did the same with the sheets and proceeded to take a shower, he felt very dirty, and physically, he was. Although before heading to the bathroom he sprayed some perfume in the room, the room smelled of pee and he was very ashamed that someone would come and discover him, although it was half past four in the morning, everyone in Los Angeles was sleeping, as he would like to be doing right now.

Lucifer looked up and replied "I hate you" to his father.

He took a shower for about half an hour and came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet, wearing black underpants this time and got ready to pick up the dirty clothes and take them to the laundry room so he could wash them as soon as possible.

But just at that moment, as if for some strange reason, his father had decided to laugh at him, Maze walks through the elevator door.

He had to put a lock on that thing the hell of a time.

"Maze? W-what are you doing here? It's five in the morning." Lucifer said with a somewhat unstable tone in his voice and still with the laundry in his arms.

"I'm chasing a murderer and I've come for a couple of weapons that I forgot here the last time I came, and you? What are you doing up and taking a shower so soon? You were supposed to have some rest, though... you know what ? I don't care, do what you want." Maze says without caring, although noticing the empty bed and the blankets in the devil's arms.

"It's just... I've stayed up, so I've decided to entertain myself a bit, and you know that I can get a bit excited." He says gesturing towards the blankets in his hands, although his tone of voice was too nervous.

Which surprised Maze, since with the topics of sex, masturbation, etc... he was always very open and very careless. But she felt his voice shake with each word.

Although honestly, if Maze really knew what had happened, she would see it normal, she had seen so many things in hell, a little bit of urine wouldn't worry her at all. Just if Lucifer was unsure would get Maze to use it as a taunt, but that was not the case.

"I already told you that I don't care about your little perversions, bye." Maze says with her particular indifferent tone as she leaves Lucifer's penthouse.

Lucifer sighs at her departure, puts the clothes and sheets in the washing machine and puts new ones on the bed. When he finishes, between one thing and another, it is already seven o'clock when he receives a message from Chloe to go to the police station, asking if he can pick her up so they can go together.

Lucifer agrees and goes to Chloe's house, but when she gets into the car she notices the soft dark circles under the devil's dark eyes. "Lucifer, have you slept badly again? It's becoming habitual, you should see a doctor." She says a bit worried.

"I'll be fine Detective, I just had a bad dream, tonight I'll sleep all I need and I'll be like new, I'm the devil, remember?" He says smiling, although inside he was still ashamed.

Chloe obviously doesn't know what happened this morning, but he feels like his forehead was written in big letters: "I wet the bed" so it's still a bit embarrassing to look her in the eyes.

"And you are okay?" Ask Chloe still worried about the nightmare thing.

"Yes, perfectly, don't you see me?" He says a little fake but with a big smile.

Chloe smiles in response and they head to the station. Once inside Lucifer notices that his bladder is full again. "How can I still have to piss?" Lucifer says indignantly.

"Still? What do you mean by that Lucifer? Peeing isn't a unique thing of the day." Chloe says surprised smiling a little.

"I just... I was hoping this wouldn't last too long." He says getting out of the situation.

"Lucifer, you have to start to get used to the idea that even if you don't like it, you are now more human than ever, and although it sucks, you are going to have to use the bathroom every time you drink a bit." Chloe says understandingly while the boss calls her to talk to her for a moment.

"Yeah well you're right, I'm going to-" he says heading to the men's room.

"Lucifer we have to go, there has been a murder near the city." Chloe says picking up a couple of things before.

"Okay yeah, but first I'm going to- you know." Lucifer says again a little shy.

"Oh yeah right, I'll wait for you outside." Chloe says somewhat blushing going outside to get the car.

Lucifer walks into the bathroom and begins to relieve himself on the urinal while his head is spinning. "How is it possible that I still need to pee? I haven't had anything to drink all morning, hasn't it been enough already?..." Lucifer says to himself in the urinals, looking up, attributing partly to blame his father, even though he didn't really know if it was his fault.

"Lucifer mate, who are you talking to?" Dan says entering and standing in the urinal next to his.

Lucifer turns red and zips up quickly without time to shake himself, he was glad Dan hadn't heard him before.

"No one Daniel, I was talking to myself." He says as he washes his hands and exits the bathroom, leaving Dan a bit confused.

Thank God he was done, he didn't like the idea of peeing next to another man, and less having a conversation there.

Lucifer went to find Chloe to the car and they headed to the crime scene, nothing to write home about, a murder of passion, albeit slightly suspicious, so one of the cases in which you had to investigate a little, but not much.

"Lucifer, I have to go to the police station again and then I have to go find Trixie at school, but would you like us to have dinner together at home? We can see one of those action movies that you like." Chloe says kindly.

"Or we can warm up those plans a bit." Lucifer says raising an eyebrow in a provocative way.

"Dinner and movie, take it or leave it" Chloe says rolling her eyes.

"Okay okay, yes, that's fine with me Detective." Lucifer says quickly before she declines the offer.

"Great, see you at eight, you can take the rest of the day off, not much more than paperwork in the office." She says placing her hand on Lucifer's arm before leaving.

"I'll be there Detective." Lucifer says with a very cute smile on his face.

Lucifer takes the rest of the day off as his beloved Detective had told him and decides that he needs answers, so he goes to Dr. Martin's office. One of Linda's comforting sessions is what he needed right now.

Lucifer takes the Corvette and goes to the clinic, once there he goes to the door of the doctor and knock, but to his surprise he receives no answer. He prepares to open it and break in, but finds that the door is closed, so he goes to ask the receptionist.

"Excuse me, do you know why Dr. Martin's office is closed?" Lucifer says slightly anxious.

"Yes, she called this morning saying she was sick, if you want I can reschedule your session to another day." The girl says kindly.

"No, it doesn't matter, thank you very much." Lucifer says leaving, a little disappointed.

But that didn't stop him, so he calls the doctor on the phone. She takes a while to answer but finally does:

"Lucifer! Oh my! I forgot to tell you, sorry to cancel the appointment, but I have caught a very bad cold. As soon as I recover you will be the first to know." Linda says, her voice a little numb from the illness.

"Wow Doctor, you sounds horrible." Lucifer says without much tact.

"Thank you Lucifer, but I already knew that." Linda says with a small smile used to the devil's way of being.

"We'll meet at your house then, so you won't have to move in your state." Lucifer says without caring too much about his friend's state.

"No- Lucifer, what didn't you understand?, today I am not going to attend to you, not to you or to anyone, not until I recover." Linda says a little tired hanging up the phone.

Lucifer is left with the word in his mouth, so he gets in the car and runs a couple of errands before heading to the doctor's house.

A tired Linda, in her pajamas and a robe, and an irritated nose, opens the door of her house to receive the persistent Lucifer, with a bag in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

"Lucifer, what have you not understood about I will not attend you today?" Linda says a little grumpy.

"I have brought you some hot soup and whiskey, the best of remedies, so you will get better and you can listen to me." Lucifer says with a sincere smile on his face.

"Okay, but quick, and don't get too close, I don't want to infect you, wait, can you get sick? No, surely not... it doesn't matter, what is on your mind Lucifer?" Linda says with a resigned sigh but sheltered by the kind gesture of having brought her the soup. Despite being in his own interest, he had done it with good intentions.

"Well, it turns out- well I- last night..." he says, getting a little nervous and finding it very difficult to confess to her about the "incident" that morning.

"What's up Lucifer? What happened last night? Listen, I'm really tired, can't we speed this up a bit? I'm not going to judge you, you already know that." Linda says in a really sick voice.

"You know what? You're right, I'll come back when you're feeling better, I'm sorry I interrupted you, rest Linda." Lucifer says quickly leaving.

He didn't think it would be so difficult to open up with Linda, but it was still very recent, and although it did not seem like it, Linda's opinion mattered to him, he was ashamed that she could saw him as a little kid who wet the bed when he had a bad dream.

That's it! He already knew who to turn to for advice.

Lucifer went to Chloe's house and knocked on the door, but to his surprise it was little Trixie who opened the door. It was the girl Lucifer was looking for, but he was surprised and relieved that Chloe had not opened it, he would have a lot to explain.

"Lucifer!" Says the little girl hugging Lucifer tightly, very happy.

"Is your mother here?" Lucifer says getting rid of the girl's grip.

"No, she's out on errands, but if you want you can wait for her here, I don't think it'll take long." Trixie says releasing the devil and inviting him to enter the house. 

"I was actually coming to talk to you urchin." Said Lucifer entering, and taking a little look at the house in case Maze appeared or Chloe suddenly returned.

"Me? And what do you want to talk about?" The little girl says enthusiastically with a happy gleam in her pretty brown eyes.

"Do you mind if...?" Lucifer says pointing to Trixie's room.

"Yeah right, come in, welcome to my castle." She says very cute sitting on the bed while Lucifer sat in a child's chair across from her.

"Well, you are a kid, do you wet the bed?" Lucifer says bluntly, somehow telling Trixie was less embarrassing than an adult, as children were more familiar with shame and dirt, and also did not judge others so easily.

"I don't do that anymore Lucifer, I'm eight years old, why do you ask?" Trixie says very cute although a little surprised at the question of the devil.

"But have you ever done it?" Lucifer says very serious and attentive to the urchin's responses.

"Of course, sometimes when I was very little, has it happened to you?" Trixie says with a grin on her face that made Lucifer feel comfortable talking to her.

"No, of course not, I'm a grown man, I don't do that, but I have a friend..." Lucifer says without finishing the sentence, since that would be lying, and he didn't lie, and if he had to do it he was the worst at it.

"I understand, a friend, and what does 'your friend' worry about?" Trixie says with a tender smile, knowing full well that there were no friends and that it was Lucifer who had had an accident at night. The little girl was very smart and cunning, just like her mother.

"Well... when it happened to you, Detecti- your mother... got mad at you?" Lucifer says somewhat nervous.

"No, of course not, Mom was very good to me, she downplayed it, she gave me clean pajamas and told me that nothing was wrong, that accidents happen to everyone." Trixie says with a cute smile on her face.

"I understand... and you know... why was it happening to you? How did you solve it?" Lucifer says concentrating on the conversation and storing all the information in his head.

"It's not like it happened all the time, just sometimes, if I had a nightmare or went to bed without using the bathroom first." Trixie says trying to help Lucifer.

"Okay, okay, hey... and if I told you that my friend is an adult, do you think it's embarrassing that at his age it happened to him? Would it be something you could make fun of?" Lucifer says biting his nails.

"Of course not, as mom says, accidents happen to everyone, I would never laugh at something that was not on purpose, it would be cruel. It's okay, we all make mistakes from time to time. Tell your friend that nothing happens, do not worry about it." Trixie says sympathetically feeling a little bad for Lucifer.

"Thank you very much urchin." Lucifer says smiling adorable giving her a hug of his own free will for the first time in his life, something that makes Trixie immensely happy. "And by the way, could you... not tell anyone about this? Like it's our little secret? I don't want my friend to feel bad about this." Lucifer says somewhat nervous again.

"Sure, it will be our secret." Trixie says smiling and saying goodbye to Lucifer.

Lucifer leaves in his car and just as he leaves, he runs into Chloe's car without realizing it, who had just returned from shopping.

"Trixie?" Chloe says walking through the door.

"Yes mommy?" Trixie says coming out of her room.

"Was that Lucifer who just left?" Chloe says surprised.

"Yes, he has come to talk to me." Trixie says proudly.

"Talk about what?" Chloe says, fearing it was something her eight-year-old daughter shouldn't know.

"It's a secret, I can't tell you." Trixie says keeping her promise.

"What if I buy you a chocolate cake? Will you tell me then?" Chloe says wanting to know what the devil had to tell her daughter, as well as being a little worried, since it was rare that Lucifer had come here just to talk to Trixie.

"But we have made a promise, I cannot break it." Trixie says sadly.

"Little monkey, Lucifer and I are friends, he sure doesn't care." Chloe says once more.

"Sure he do, because he asked me not to tell you, and I'm sorry mom, I'm not going to break my promise." Trixe says firmly.

Chloe sighs, though she's glad her daughter is so loyal.

Lucifer comes home and sits on the couch thinking about his talk with the urchin.

Sure, now he understood what could have happened, nightmares are a big factor, and he had them every night. Besides, he had never used the bathroom before going to bed, and judging by the size of his morning accident, his bladder must have been very full.

He took a short break on the couch with the TV set in the background, but when he noticed that he was beginning to fall asleep he forced himself to snap off his head. The first thing he did when he opened his eyes, even though he had only been asleep for a couple of minutes, was to touch the crotch of his pants with fear, dry, to his relief.

It was almost eight o'clock and he was meeting Chloe for dinner, nothing could go wrong, just a nice dinner at the house of his beloved Detective, his daughter, and a movie of his favorites. He just had to remember to go to the bathroom before going back to the penthouse and once again before sleeping, he had it under control.

He took one of his navy blue suits and went to the 'date' with Chloe, once there he knocked on the door and it was Chloe who opened it.

"Hi Lucifer, come in, dinner is almost ready." Chloe says inviting him to come in.

Shortly after they sit down at the table and the three of them enjoy a nice dinner of chicken curry, a meal that makes them very thirsty, so Lucifer drank a lot of water, but it was really delicious.

He helped Chloe clear the table and while she went to tuck Trixie in, Lucifer put the movie on Netflix. Tyler Rake, a movie that Lucifer really wanted to see because of the shooting and the fights, and Chloe too because of the main character. (Understandable)

Chloe leaves Trixie in her room with a Disney movie on her laptop, as it was still early for her to go to sleep and it was the weekend, and she went to the living room with Lucifer, bringing wine and popcorn, the favorite snack of Lucifer after candy.

Lucifer positioned himself as usual, with his feet on the table and Chloe on his lap.

You could hear the rain loudly through the window, the movie had been on for an hour, and although at first they were both very into it, after an hour Lucifer was beginning to tilt his head to the point of falling asleep every so often. On one of those occasions his head tilted so much that he woke up suddenly disoriented, which startled Chloe.

"Lucifer, you are falling asleep." Chloe says with a tender voice noticing how Lucifer's eyes were slightly reddened.

"No I'm not, I'm just resting my eyes." Lucifer says with a husky voice and somewhat dazed.

"Lucifer, you were sleeping, you can't hide the fact that you are tired, why don't you stay the night? Driving tired is dangerous, besides, your car has no roof and there is a storm." Chloe says worrying about the devil.

Lucifer wakes up completely and realizes that this couldn't happen, he had to reject the offer, the plan was to go home and if for some reason what happened the night before would happen again, at least it would be in his bed and nobody would ever have to know.

"No Detective, I'll put the roof on my car and go home, I don't want to bother." Lucifer says determined.

"Lucifer, it's not a good idea, on the way to the car you are going to get soaked, and you are too tired to take the car in the middle of a storm. Talk no more, you will spend the night here, and tomorrow morning, when you are done rested enough, then you can go to your luxurious penthouse." Chloe says decide, Lucifer could not refuse, when the Detective said something, there was no one to make her change her mind.

"O-okay, but first I'm going to get my toothbrush from the car, I'll be right over." Lucifer says clearly stressed and nervous, walking out the door before Chloe could offer him an umbrella.

Trixie had come out of her room to get a glass of milk. "Is Lucifer going to sleep with us?" Says the little girl, jumping for joy.

"Yes, little monkey, he's very tired, although I don't know... he seems strange, nervous, don't you think?" Chloe says a bit worried.

"Well... I may know why he's worried, but I can't tell you, it's a secret." Trixie says even though she really wanted to tell her mother.

"Trixie honey, I need you to tell me, if Lucifer is worried about something I want to be able to help him." Chloe says now more understanding.

"Well, okay, but pretty please don't tell him, he'll know that I told you and promised I wouldn't." Trixie says somewhat nervous.

"Of course, don't worry." Chloe says kindly and relieved.

"Well it turns out that Lucifer had an accident last night, and I think he's very ashamed that it happens again and that you find out." Trixie says a little relieved.

"An accident? What do you mean by that? Is Lucifer okay?" Chloe says a little worried and confused.

"He peed his bed, and he's scared that you think he's a little boy because of it, and I guess if he stays over, he's worried about happening again tonight." Trixie says a little sad for the devil. She was a hella smart little girl.

Chloe's heart breaks when she hears her friend's concern, and even more when she realizes he was so embarrassed that he had to turn to his daughter instead of her. There is no doubt that Lucifer is a man with many problems, and with all this nightmares and lack of sleep, this accident must be destroying him, poor man.

Trixie goes to bed and Chloe waits for Lucifer in the living room, while she collects the glasses and popcorn and turns off the television, they could watch the movie at another time.

Lucifer takes the toothbrush from one compartment of the car, he did not even know why he had a toothbrush in the car, although he actually knew it very well, it had been there since the last time he stayed the night with some woman.

But as soon as he picked it up, instead of heading back to Chloe's house right away, he leaned against the lower wall of the apartment and smoked a cigarette to relieve the stress. He had to do things right, outside of nerves, as Linda would say. All he had to do was pee before going to sleep, and maybe he should set an alarm on his cell phone to go back again at four o'clock, the time he had last woken up. Maybe that way he would wake up dry and his pride would remain intact in front of Chloe.

God, he must have been worrying of other things, not of wetting the damn bed, he was the devil and a grown man, this shouldn't be happening!

Lucifer finishes smoking his cigarette, lights it out against the sole of his shoe and throws it on the ground before going back to the house, shakes his hair a bit since it had gotten it a bit wet with the rain, and enters again.

Chloe was sitting on the couch waiting for him, and when she sees him come in she gets up.

"God Lucifer, you are soaked." She says when she sees his hair damp and noticeably curly, without any trace of the gel anymore.

"Just a little bit, it's nothing." He says running his hand quickly through his hair.

"Come on, I think I have some of Dan's clothes in the room upstairs, you should take those clothes off before you catch a cold. Although... can you catch a cold?" Chloe says thoughtfully.

"Let's not try our luck Detective." Lucifer says, taking off his jacket and giggling a little.

Chloe goes up to her room and gestures for Lucifer to come up after her.

"Here, I only found some boxers and this pair of pants, I think the last time he stayed with Trixie he took the shirt, although if you want I can lend you one of mine, it will be a bit thight but it's the best I have" Chloe says giving Lucifer some pajama bottoms and striped boxer briefs, while she searches her drawer for a shirt.

"Thanks, but I think I prefer to wear my own underwear instead of Daniel's." He says smiling and rejecting the underpants as he takes off his shirt and unbuttons his pants to put on the ones she had given him. Chloe smiles at his comment.

"Here, try this on, it's the biggest one I have." Chloe says handing him a loose gray T-shirt, though not big enough for an almost six-foot man.

"No Detective, I'm going to stretch it to you, I can sleep shirtless, unless it bothers you, in that case-" says Lucifer already shirtless and with his pajama pants on.

"Oh yeah right, I don't mind, if you're more comfortable then go ahead." Says Chloe kindly. "I'm going to brush my teeth, will you come?" She says heading to the bathroom.

Lucifer remembers that the last time he had gone to the bathroom had been hours ago, before dinner, and suddenly he felt the feeling of need in his bladder, so he cut her off.

"Do you... do you mind if I enter before to...?" Lucifer says somewhat shy pointing to the toilet and then to his crotch.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I should have asked." Chloe says somewhat nervous, she didn't want Lucifer to feel uncomfortable after what Trixie had told her.

"It'll only take a minute, I promise." Lucifer says entering the Detective's cute little bathroom.

Once inside, he proceeds to lift both toilet lids while pulling out his penis and aiming. It takes a while for him to start peeing, as Chloe's presence, even behind the closed door, makes him a bit shy, but after about half a minute he manages to relax enough to release his full bladder. It begins with a soft drip and is followed by a powerful stream, all the water from the dinner and the wine from the movie had done their work and had flowed through him quickly.

The pee hitting the water makes quite a noise and that makes Lucifer turn a little red and force himself to finish sooner, which is useless, since it takes a full minute to empty his bladder completely. He shakes himself, this time he is proud since he had not splashed anything, everything had gone cleanly inside the bowl, and he zips again. He washes his hands and the feeling of relief runs through his body, this is what he should start to do before going to sleep, maybe it will prevent a repeat of that morning.

Then the fear becomes real, and he remembers that less than twenty-four hours ago he had wet the bed at home, and that there was a possibility that tonight it would happen again, in Chloe's bed, next to Chloe, God, he was going to go crazy. He was definitely setting an alarm at four to pee again, there was no doubt.

Then he comes out of the bathroom and runs into Chloe, who was removing a couple of pillows from the bed and opening it to get inside after brushing their teeth.

They both enter the bathroom and before brushing their teeth: "Lucifer the lid." Chloe says with her eyes rolling, laughing a little at the man's dismissal.

"Oh yeah, sorry Detective." Lucifer says quickly lowering it, really embarrased. At home he never lowered the lid, so he had completely forgotten about it.

"It doesn't matter, you're neither the first nor the last man in the world to do it, you at least apologizes." Chloe says smiling making Lucifer smile too.

They both brush their teeth and then head to bed. "Hey, if you want... I can go downstairs and sleep on the couch." He says a little shy.

"Lucifer, no, you need to rest, and the coach downstairs is not made for that, trust me. I never thought you were going to turn down the opportunity to crawl into my bed." Chloe says sweetly smiling.

"Honestly? Neither am I. Detective." Lucifer says with his funny tone. But still very nervous and delaying the time to get into bed despite his tiredness.

"Lucifer, are you okay? You look nervous, you know you can tell me, I will not judge you." Chloe says sympathetically, hoping he's the one to tell her.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry, I just... I had a rough night, that's all." Lucifer says still nervous.

"Lucifer" says Chloe a little more serious.

"Yes?" Lucifer says wanting to go to bed and leave this conversation.

"Trixie told me." Chloe says once and for all, with a kind and understanding tone.

"That bloody urchin... we had a deal." Lucifer says feeling betrayed.

"No Lucifer, I asked her to do it, why didn't you want to tell me?" Chloe says sitting next to Lucifer at the end of the bed.

"Because it's humiliating, and because you would think I'm disgusting, like a little boy..." says Lucifer with teary eyes.

"Hey Luci, no, I would never think that, I will never judge you, accidents happen, to everyone, it's not disgusting, it's human." Chloe says wiping the tear from Lucifer's face with her hand. She wish she could do more to make her best friend feel better. It breaks her heart to see him like this.

"But... what if it happens again, here, in your bed? I should go home, I'm going home." Lucifer says getting very nervous.

"Well, we'll clean it up then, just like I did with Trixie when she was little." Chloe says placing her arm behind Lucifer, comforting him.

"Don't you think I'm pathetic? I didn't have enough with bad dreams, that now I can't control my stupid bladder during the night." Lucifer says biting his tongue.

"Lucifer, of course I don't think you are pathetic, I think you are very brave, enough to have faced all this alone. But now you have me, I am your friend and I will be with you in difficult moments, just like you have been in mine." Chloe says approaching him, making Lucifer hug her tightly.

"Thanks Detective." Lucifer says much calmer and clothed now.

"Also, I don't think the problem is you, but the nightmares, the moment you overcome that, you can overcome this little problem and all those that come your way." Chloe says separating from Lucifer and looking into his eyes.

"Except sleeping with you." Lucifer says recovering his humor, a sign that he feels better.

"Except sleeping with me." Chloe says, unable to avoid laughing.

They both get into bed together and Lucifer takes less than five minutes to fall asleep, Chloe smiles tenderly watching him sleep, realizing that he really was a wreck and that he urgently needed sleep. He looks like an angel when he sleeps, although it may be because he is an actual angel.

It was almost five in the morning and Chloe wakes up to the voice of Lucifer, who speaks in his dreams, and they don't seem like good dreams: "No, Dad, please, I don't want to go, don't leave me alone, Dad, Dad!" Lucifer says in his sleep, sweating with heavy breathing. Chloe gets nervous when she sees what Lucifer had been going through for months, it was not the same knowing it as seeing it in person, she couldn't help waking him up to free him from that pain, which was running through Chloe almost as much as the Devil. He seemed so helpless, so little. "Lucifer, Lucifer wake up!" Chloe says placing her hand on the man's chest until she succeeds.

Lucifer wakes up screaming, startled and gasping for air. "What?! What's wrong?!" He says coming out of the terror of the nightmare.

At that moment it dawns on him and quickly raises his hands to the front of his pants, checking with relief that they were still dry.

"What happened Detective?" Lucifer says still catching his breath.

"You were having a nightmare, it seemed horrible, I'm sorry I woke you up but I couldn't bear to see you like this, so helpless." Chloe says touching Lucifer's hair, something she did often when Trixie had a nightmare.

"Oh yeah? I-I haven't noticed..." says Lucifer, for the first time lying, the details of his nightmare kept drilling his head, like every night for months.

"You're good?" Chloe says somewhat relieved.

"Yes, I think so, now I am" he says smiling tenderly looking the Detective in the eyes, wiping his tears quickly before Chloe saw him.

"And calm down, you're dry, I told you you didn't have to worry." Chloe says proud of the devil.

"Yeah, it seems so, but if I feel like- I think I'm going to... I'm going to the bathroom." Says a bit red at the comment and standing up to take a quick pee right after. Chloe smiles at how embarrassed he kept feeling about the bathroom issue.

Lucifer got a little nervous, as he needed to go to the bathroom, and that meant that maybe if Chloe hadn't woken him up, it could had happen again. But at least it wouldn't be today, he flushed the toilet, used a piece of paper to wipe the missed drops of the toilet seat, it was night and he was tired, he couldn't help it, he lowered the lid, washed his hands and went back to bed with Chloe .

"Better?" Chloe says smiling when she sees him less agitated.

"Better." He says smiling and getting back to bed.

Lucifer was obviously in good shape, but for Chloe it was much more than that, she had to hold herself back so as not to run her hand over the devil's abs.

"Hey... thanks, for everything, I'm in debt with you" Lucifer says very cute with his tousled hair.

"Not true, you saved my life, remember?" Chloe says smiling very cute.

"I would never forget it." Lucifer says smiling sincerely.

Then they look into each other's eyes, seeing through the soul of each other, the still watery eyes of the devil, those of the Detective now also threatening a flood, and without knowing how or why, both joined their lips in a precious and tender kiss, being one, being them, but together.

The kiss ends and the two slowly separate. "Detective..." Lucifer says with an almost magical glint in his eyes, reflecting the greatest happiness ever experienced in his life.

"Lucifer..." says Chloe, grateful for what had just happened.

They both kiss again without thinking about it and after a few more cuddles and kisses, they both fell asleep hugging each other. Chloe leaning on Lucifer's chest and him sleeping till late without a single nightmare.

It was almost twelve in the morning and they were both still sleeping peacefully, until little Trixie came to wake them up by jumping on the bed.

"Good Morning!" Says Trixie cheerfully in her pajamas on the bed. "Did you two have a sleepover?" The little girl says when she sees that Lucifer was not wearing a shirt.

"I wish urchin." Lucifer says smiling. Trixie grabs the blanket and tries to lift it so that everyone can go to eat breakfast, but then Lucifer grabs the blanket and quickly stops the little girl. "We will got up in a minute, why don't you go down and wait for us downstairs?" Chloe says as she see the reaction of the devil, believing that it was something different. "Lucifer, have you... had another accident?" Chloe says feeling a little bad for the man.

"No Detective, it's not that, it's something else..." Lucifer says smiling a little flushed in a silly way.

"So what is the matter?" Chloe says confused. Then Lucifer lets go of the blanket and as it falls slowly against his body below the waist leaving a visible tent on the sheets, a huge tent.

"Oh, wow." Chloe says flushed and embarrassed, feeling bad for not having noticed earlier.

"Yes, I know, surely with Daniel you barely noticed this things" He laughs, mocking her ex.

"Lucifer!" Chloe says giving Lucifer a little push laughing.

"Careful Detective, please. Could you step to the side a bit?" Lucifer says a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Sorry, have I hurt you?" She says something worried ignoring the bulge in the sheets.

"No no, calm down, but I feel like my bladder is about to explode." He says a bit uncomfortable trying not to grab his penis in that state, placing his hand on his swollen abdomen.

"Oh yeah, normally "that" (she says pointing to the devil's crotch) is usually for that actual reason." Chloe says very cute.

"Yeah, well, as you understand Detective, that has never happened to me, "this" as you call it, usually wakes up for other reasons in my case." He says a little awkward but laughing at his own comment. "Do you mind if I..." he says pointing to the bathroom in the room.

"Lucifer, you don't have to ask for my permission to go to the bathroom, you have to stop feeling so shy about the subject of peeing, it's the most normal thing in the world. Of course you can go to the bathroom, unless you prefer to wait and do it on yourself." Chloe says without realizing the look of embarrassment on Lucifer's face. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it, too soon" Chloe says putting her hand to her mouth to avoid laughing at the comment.

"Well then I'll be right back." He says going to the bathroom. Leaving Chloe open-mouthed at the huge bulge in his pants, even though he wasn't even fully erect.

"And don't delay please, I need to use the bathroom too." Chloe says as she checks her phone.

Lucifer feels a slight sense of pressure now that he knows Chloe is waiting to enter, but manages to compose himself. He walks into the bathroom, closes the door and lifts the toilet seats again as he prepares to take aim, leaning forward a bit, placing one hand on the wall while the other tries to point his erection at the toilet as best as he can.

A minute goes by and he can't get a drop in even though he really wants to do it, so much that he is now shifting his weight on his feet doing a little pee-pee dance.

Chloe notices that after a couple of minutes she doesn't hear the clear sound of pee hitting the water. "Lucifer, is everything okay in there?" She says something worried.

"No, it's not okay, I can't, I'm dying of desperation and nothing comes out." Lucifer says dead of shame for what he just said out loud.

Chloe laughs a little, it is true that Lucifer had never experienced some of the most common things for men, such as urinating with a boner. "Lucifer, I don't want to alarm you, but from what I know, peeing with a... morning wood is quite difficult. Maybe you should try sitting down." Chloe says even more flushed from the conversation they were having.

"No way Detective, I'm not going to denigrate myself like that." Lucifer says, more and more aware that he is going to wet his pants if he continues like this, rethinking himself to jerk off so he can pee peacefully, but afraid that instead of cumming, he will piss.

Lucifer caresses his member a little to see if that option is able, but little by little he begins to get too horny and decides to forget about that idea.

Meanwhile Chloe had her legs crossed on the bed waiting for her "friend" to end up in the bathroom at once.

Suddenly he forgets his male pride and sits up, holding his penis so that it is placed inside the toilet. "Detective, this isn't working, I don't think- nevermind." Lucifer says in when the clear sound of water against water echoes in the room, putting a smile on Chloe's face and a sigh of relief in Lucifer's throat that is also heard in the room.

Once he is finished, he lowers the lid and leaves the bathroom, this humiliating act is something that he would never repeat again, but that had just saved his life. Little by little he noticed how his erection was barely visible, now the bulge in his pants is only because even flaccid he's well endowed.

At that moment Chloe ran to the bathroom to relieve herself and a minute later they both went down with little Trixie to make breakfast.

As soon as they arrive in the kitchen, Chloe goes to get the ingredients to make the pancakes, and before Lucifer offers to help her, Trixie asks a slightly compromising question: "Lucifer, how did you do that?" Trixie says a little sad to see the huge scars on Lucifer's back. Chloe looks at Lucifer worried about his reaction, and although Lucifer's heart shudders a bit, he reacts very well: "I used to have wings, but I cut them off, you ask a lot of questions urchin!" he says taking the little girl and starts her to tickle while he lifts her in his arms very high, he starts laughing while the little girl laughs non-stop.

Finally the three of them have a lovely breakfast full of smiles and joy, a perfect morning.

The end.


End file.
